Personal Effects
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: - "It's not about love. Just how will grief express itself?" ShadAmy, mentioned SonAmy, one-sided Shadouge. Rating will go up for Lemons.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my love for the ShadAmy couple. This story is based off the 2008 movie, **_"Personal Effects"_** with Ashton Kutcher and Michelle Pfieffer, and stays true to the main ideas and basic narrations in the movie, save for a few major alternations for the characters' sake and my own twists and additions. This is more of an AU than a movie parody. The only similarity to the movie in this prologue is the narration, everything else is…well, my own.

These are the story plot details that have been added in by me, and basically what you will experience during the story** - ****Character Death, Experimentation Abuse, Torment/Anguish, [Mild] Incest, Hurt/Comfort, and Sex**.

**Note: ****The following chapters are still considered under construction.**

* * *

**::Prologue::**

* * *

**_~Date: _November 4, 2009~**

Underwater sunlight rayed the blue void. Air bubbles burbled to the surface of that void as an orange fishtail swam by.

_'…I collect goldfish. I keep them in a small tank in my bedroom.'_

The fish eyeballed the finger knocking on the glass. Its fins fluttered like a hummingbird's wings as it swam up to the face peeking into its fish tank.

'_Other kids my age like dogs, if they like animals at all…but for me? It's goldfish. I understand them. Living under water, in a little bowl, hearing nothing, just…watching things through the glass.'_

…The sterling white hedgehog set his chin on the table, and watched the goldfish follow his finger.

_'My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I'm basically your average teenager, except for the fact that I've been deaf since I was born…and I can't really speak.'_

He looked down, before upturning his eyes.

'_…I'm just your average teenager, except for the deaf part and the fact that my father was shot to death outside a bar and my best friend Blaze was killed in a house fire, a little over a year ago.'_

His fingers grazed over the old picture frame that sat next to the fish tank; a blue hedgehog with an arm around his mother's neck, both flashing a silly, 'thumb's up.' The goldfish's eye shifted from the photograph to Silver.

'_When he was alive, my Dad drank a lot on night-outs with his friends. My dad also had friends who drank a lot…and collected guns. One of those friends, Scourge the Hedgehog, shot my dad, with one of those guns, after one of those nights drinking. People have different versions of what really happened.'_

…Silver lowered the framed photograph flat on its face, shutting the memories out of his life.

_'…But I don't really care.'_

Silver's eyes lapsed into anger, before he ultimately shut them.

_'Scourge the Hedgehog killed my dad...and someone named 'Mephiles,' someone who was close to me and Blaze, murdered her.'_

He opened his eyes; their yellows clean of hatred.

_'He's the reason mom sleeps with Dad's picture and a tissue box, and Mephiles is the reason I am the way I am.'_

They glanced up at his mother, who was rummaging through his closet. The pink hedgehog glanced at him with love in her smile, and gestured with her hands, _"I love you"_ .

Silver returned that love with a simple half-smile, before crossing his hands over his heart and pointing to her to mouth back, _"I love you too."_

_'…And I mean that. I love her. She's all I have, and I'm all she has.'_

Her curls bounced with her walk as she paced out of his room with a cheek-dimpled grin that was sunnier than any sun in his life. His sunless eyes followed her out in warm reminiscence, before she stopped in the doorway to smile him another little smile.

_'And she belongs to me. She, is mine.'_

And suddenly, the sun that was his mother melted away. Her smile was no longer shining. Her eyes were no longer beautiful. Her hair was not luscious and sheen with bouncy springs that touched her calves. There were leaded bags under those eyes to damn that beauty, her fur's pink had drained into a stale salmon, and her hair was oily and uncombed, a dead, lifeless mop on top of her no longer pretty little head.

Silver's sunny day dissolved into a gray world with four cemented walls and a glass screen between himself and his mother. The scenery had changed back into reality. It had changed back to prison.

His mother pressed her bony hand up against the glass as she bit her tears back, trying to gesture to him, "I love you, no matter what. You be strong."

Silver didn't blink. His stare continued to haunt his mother without any warmth in them. Without any sun.

_'But all of this isn't only about me. All of this is more about waiting for someone…you know who will never come back.'_

_**~Date: ****December 4, 2008**_

…A gloved hand wiped away the dew fogging up the bathroom mirror.

_'This is about that time spent waiting…and the people you meet in the waiting room. See, my dad was shot once…in the stomach.'_

The mirror door swung back to shut the cabinet. The glass rattled at the slam's force, but reflected the shaky image of a black hedgehog. Water squiggled down between his eyebrows and dripped off his brow, chin, ears, and nose like rain. His face was flushed with anger, and his mouth was panting out hot air. His eyes were not dead; they were bloody with red, and defied enough gravity to almost shatter that mirror.

_'But Shadow the Hedgehog's sister was raped…stabbed…and hit over the head eight times with a brick. She wasn't his sister by birth, more like a sacred friend who he regarded as his sister, but she was young...too young, to be a murder victim. But does age really make slaughtering another person any more righteous?'_

The hedgehog worked his jaw and tightened it into a hard clench, before exploding his fist through the mirror. He didn't care about the blood rolling down his knuckles, the hot, trickling sensation that rolled in between his fingers' margins, rolling, rolling, rolling until it leaked off his fingernail. Because he felt nothing. He had no sun. He watched the mirror's last shards fall off the cabinet door piece by piece whereas the pieces at his feet still mocked what he could not break – his reflection.

_'After she died, her killer tried to burn the body. When that didn't work, he left her by the riverbed, half covered by a garbage bag.'_

Flashbacks of a naked girl sprawled out by the river bed like a dismembered doll hit him with a blow to the skull. Her skin was crawling with purpled veins, her small breasts had been ripped of their nipples, her eyeballs were yellow with mucus and maggots, her blonde hair was matted in feces, and a chunk of her scalp was missing with its bloody meat peeled back around the skull.

Shadow clutched the sides of the sink and slumped over it. He bit his fangs together until his gums throbbed as a string of mucus streamed from his nose. He stomached the images and the angry sobs that were beginning to splutter out, but his stomach came up his throat. His vomit splattered over the face bowl in one huge retch of blood and fluids. Coughing and wheezing, he raised himself from the sink and wiped his mouth. His eyes were watering over and rolling back into his head from the strain he just put on his throat.

_'…Me and Shadow...we know how it feels - when a new day begins, and someone doesn't show up for it.'_

Shadow salivated and foamed at the mouth, before twisting his face into a lip-quivering sneer as the tears came seething out.

___'...We know how it feels.'_

* * *

Nothing too amazing so far. Eh, I'm gonna blame it on how it's four o'clock in the morning, and that my fingers are slurring. I'll come back and edit this to make it better, but don't worry about the information so far. You'll get it better when the chapters start rolling in.

Silver being related to Amy is reflected off one of the Archie comic artists who foretold that Silver is the son of Amy and Shadow because of SonicTeam's DragonBall Z patterns. For the sake of the story's events, I made the husband Sonic instead of Shadow. And if anyone's noticed, Shadow and Silver have both experienced loss with two best friends in canon.

Silver's situation in the prologue is something you'll be able to understand at the END of the story. He's basically going to take you through the past. Don't worry, his commentary will not be throughout the story.

**Full Summary**:  Shadow the Hedgehog is seeking vengeance for the murder of his 'sister' and falls for someone with her own psychological scars.

_Shadow the Hedgehog is the world's ultimate lifeform. Trapped in the world of test tubes and syringes, he is constantly being used for experiments that may often result in abuse and brain failure. After years of extreme testing, he lives under the government's eye outside of the lab facility as Gerald's project to see how he fares in society under the supervision of Rouge the Bat and Maria Robotnik. But when Maria is murdered, he goes into a traumatic relapse that has a physical defect on his body. Due to the brain trauma and the possibility of losing improvement in their greatest creation, he is put under heavy doses of mental conditioning and drugs by Professor Gerald and his colleagues each week to sustain his emotions. However, this only takes a greater toll on him._

__

Rouge suggests taking Shadow to regular therapy for a month to see how he copes during the jury verdict in the homicide of Maria instead of putting him under such life-threatening procedures. Within all this, Shadow meets a widow named Amy Rose during his therapy group-sessions, whose husband was murdered by his friend in a bar. Amy has a deaf and mute son, Silver, who misses his father and has a repressed anger against the killer. Shadow not only finds himself teaching Silver how to express and even maintain his hatred before it takes the form of something violent, but also finds himself in an unusual love affair with his mother.

_But it's not about love. Just how will grief express itself?_


End file.
